X-men Charged up secrets of the X-men
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to X-men charged up.


chapter 1 Wolverine

A long time ago there was a wealthy manor. In the manor lived a husband and wife and there only child a daughter Jessica. Jessica was a beautiful young lady. She didn't have much to do. Her parents wanted her to marry a wealthy man to make sure the blood line remains pure.

There was also a young man who lived there he was a farm hand named Thomas Logan Howlett. He was handsome young man with wild black hair and lot of it. He was often ridiculed for how he looked. Both him and Jessica would often talk.

Jessica and Thomas soon fell in love. Jessica was amazed by Thomas's strength. "He's so amazing," Jessica said.

When her parents found out of her love for Thomas they got angry. "Jessica your are from a wealthy family and you need to act as such!" her father said.

"You never care about what I want! Thomas and I are in love!" Jessica said.

"You don't know what love is," her mother said.

"Love has nothing to do money!" Jessica said. Then she ran out crying. She then noticed she was in the woods. She heard growling it was wolves. Thomas came out of no where and fought the wolves off.

He was injured and collapsed. "Thomas!" Jessica said. She carried him to her house. But her parents refused to help Thomas. "Mother! Father there are more important things than this, I've had I am done with this place!" she said.

She began to pack and grabbed her horse and rode off with the injured Thomas. She takes him to an abandoned cabin far away from her home. She treats his wounds and gives him some water.

Thomas wakes up a bit later. "Thomas I am glad you're awake," Jessica said.

"Where are we this isn't your home," Thomas said.

"We are in a cabin I quit on my family because they refused to help after you saved me from the wolves." Jessica said.

"I see," Thomas said.

"Thanks for saving me," Jessica said.

"You're welcome," Thomas said.

Soon Jessica and Thomas fixed the cabin up as good as new. Near the cabin was a quiet little town. They became familiar with the residents and befriended them.

A few months later Thomas and Jessica were married. They were very happy.

One morning about a year later Jessica discovered she was pregnant. Thomas was happy and danced around with her in his arms.

Then on cool evening in early spring Jessica gave birth not one but two baby boys. "They are just too perfect, Jessica," Thomas said. "You don't even care they might be like me, a weird thing, I call myself mutant to be honest," he said.

"I love you for who you are not what you are, and it doesn't matter to me if my little Victor and James are the same thing you are as long as they are mine," Jessica said.

Victor was born with blonde hair and blue eyes, while James was born with black hair and blue eyes.

One day Victor was kidnapped and taken away and could not be found. To spare James the pain of the loss of his brother his memory of Victor was erased.

As he grew he preferred to be called by his middle name Logan. When Logan was a young boy his mother died of illness and his father was left to care for him. Logan grew up being ridiculed for being different. He was even called Mutant.

"Father what is a mutant?" Logan asked.

Thomas started to cry for the first time in front of his son. He could only imagine how hard it was for his son.

When Logan was 12 his father died. No one seemed to want to take him in. So Logan was alone after that and he learned to fend for himself and he started to work. It was hard for him but he managed.

Logan soon discovered there was more to his mutation he could, hear more, see more, and smell more. He could also heal very fast and he claws made of bone. The wild animals were his only friends. They didn't care if he was mutant. He was so happy to have friends.

Then one day when he was finally a man. He was taken to this place for the weapon X program. They fused his skeleton and claws with Adamantium it was painful. He managed to escaped. He was scared and had problems with his temper. Especially when he was with his old team who suggested he should leave for a while and comeback if he wanted too.

Alone once again, he didn't know what to do. A few months he saw a man in a wheelchair and man who could control metal and magnetic fields. They came up to him and he was frightened and was about to attack.

Xavier heard his thoughts. "Calm down we don't want to hurt you, I can see you have gifts like us," Xavier said.

Logan calmed down a bit. He told them his story. Soon Logan realized something these people cared about him after they took him in to stay. So he decided to stay with them and help. He wanted to teach the other young mutants to come into learn self control over what they do and their powers.

To be continued.


End file.
